Love is a Battle Field
by ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK
Summary: For those of you who don't like long stories, you had better read mine. It's worth it, action, romance, a few tears here and there, but people who have reviewed said that they liked it. T for language and blood Just to let the internet blood squimish know
1. Rejection

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n: This is my first FanFic so PLEASE r&r. I want constructive critisism here peoples! (whippes out a blow torch and aims) Enjoy!

* * *

NORM. POV: 

"Ulrich, since detention is full, and what you did was so heinous I want you to work in the office for a week right after school is over. And for every minute you are late it adds on the next day for how long you work and so on. For the first day I want you to work until 8:00. No acceptions! Got it?" the principal said glarring at Ulrich from across his desk.

Ulrich knodded silently and headed off for his room, and on his way he passed the desk that was to be his prison for a week. _It was worth it though._ He thought as he gazzed upon the bland counter top.

**FLASH BACK**

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I just don't think of you that way. I can really only think of us as friends." Yumi said as she looked down at him with an appologetic look on her face.

"Oh, um, yeah sure. Just friends I guess." he said looking at his shoes. They werekinda dirty.

But, as Yumi was turning away she didn't see the solitary tear drop fall from Ulrich's eye and fall to the tip of the shoe he was starring at through glittering, teary eyes. As soon as he saw the tear drop splatter onto his big toe he reached his sleeve up and forcefully wipped away the remaining pearls that were glittering at the corner of his eye.

_So a stupid girl rejected me. I don't care in the least bit, or at leased I won't in a while. God! I have to go and let off some steam._ Ulrich thought as he began to walk towards the boys locker rooms with his hands in his pockets.

When he finally reached his destination, he kicked the door open. Almost off of it's hinges, and stormed through. When he walked into anything that got in his way he smashed it to pieces. After about 20minutes of demolishing everything in the locker room, showers, and bathroom he sat down on the ground up against a wall and breathed in deeply. Soon after someone walked in. Actually it was two someones. One was the principal, and the other was Nicolas (one of Sissi's goons).

The principal grabbed Ulrich by the arm and lead him away from all of the mess and destruction.

**END FLASH BACK**

So, Ulrich headed up to his dorm wherehe was met by his ever persistent room mate, non other than Odd himself.

"Where the hell were you! Yumi said that you had told her that you loved her, but she didn't see you come back at all. So...what happened?" Odd said trying to look at Ulrichs reaction to the mention of Yumi.

Ulrich just walked over to his bed and flopped down not saying anything. After a few momentsof silence he kicked off his shoes, shirt and pants. Leaving only his usual boxers and shirt to sleep in. Odd stood next to him with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at Ulrich with an annoying expectant look on his face.

"Listen, it's no big deal. I was lead on by what I thought were feelings for me, and I was foolish enough to get feelings in return for her. I was stupid and that slut is just a two timming player who wouldn't know feelings if she stepped in them!" Ulrich said getting angrier and sadder by the second.

"She has no compassion whatsoever and has absolutly no idea how hard it is for a person to tell someone else their feelings. Feelings, HA! She has none! Only a black hole where her heart should have been. She led me on Odd...and I believed that I was carred for. For once in my life I thought that I was being carred about." he screamed at his friend, now a full scale waterfall of tears cascading down his face and into the comforter he sat on.

Immediatly after he said this his friend put a hand on his shoulder and put his forhead on his, "Listen to me Ulrich, I know how heartless she is. She is a cold bitch and doesn't deserve your affection, or friendship for that matter. Just don't start yelling at me. I am your friend Ulrich, and you can always count on that."

Ulrich looked up and smiled at his friend and smiled a very small smile through his tears and said, "Thanks Odd, I know I can alwaystrust you."

"Good, now lets get to bed. I heard from someone who heard from someone, that you are serving your detention in the office."

"Alright...and Odd?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"No problem! Now shut up fatty and go to sleep."

Ulrich smiled and got under the covers. _Thank god for Odd or else I might have had to go and kill someone. _He thought as he slowly drifted off into a dreamless, but fitful sleep.

* * *

a/n: That was a good first chappie in my opinion, and the next one will be out shortly! Hoped you liked it! O.o 


	2. Jim has a Niece?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. Or the "I wear my Sunglasses at night" song. O.o

Hola again! I have returned with another chappie!Arn't we all excited? (whippes out a bloody knife) Be excited Damn it...enjoy!

* * *

? POV (the day after YxU got smooshed): 

I walked off of the dimly lit plane and into the hall leading into the Kadic Airport. And then I would head into the town of Kadic where I would find a limo waiting for me to take me to Kadic middle school. _Oh well my friends won't miss me when they find out I'm not going to be at the same school_, I thought to myself as I waited for my bag to come out of the shoot.

Once I got my bag I walked out of the airport and into the place which was to be my new home. The sun was making a spectacullar finally to the day, the sky was splotches of so many different colors that it looked like a five year old had gotten into a couple of different finger paints after eating too much sugar.

I scrambled into the car after the driver gave a few obviously obvious fake coughs. The car ride took a couple hours, and I had absolutely no one to talk to on the ride there. My family decided to send me to France after I aced all 8 of my French classes and I aced pretty much everything else too. ( a/n: Not to brag or anything)

I used to live in Maine, and after a 6 hour flight I wasn't in a good mood. And what made the car ride even worse was that I didn't think the driver was in a good mood either. So I whipped out my MP3 player and listened to the "I wear my sun glasses at night" song.

After 2 hrs. 18 min and 59sec. (a/n: Not that she was countingor anything...1...2...3...4...)I finally got out of the limo and was roughly handed my luggage. When the driver was speeding away I held up my free hand and flipped him off. _I don't think he saw me, but at leased that made me feel better…fucker._

After I gathered myself up I headed towards the beautiful building that lay ahead of me. _Ahhh…my new school, Jim said it would be a nightmare once I got here (I love you too uncle Jim). Oh well it doesn't look that bad. I think that Jim just doesn't like working here. _

I entered the office andsaw that there was a boybehind the counter, " Um, where do I get my schedule?"

"Oh, right one second." he said as he began rummaging in a filing cabinet.

"There.Well anyways you need to head down the hall until you get to the end and then turn to your left and head along until you get to the principals office. It's not hard to miss, it has a big sign that says 'Principals office'." he gave me a smile and began sorting papers again.

_Ok not too hard just start moving your legs and we'll be good. _(a/n: 20 years later...just jokes. . )

Once I reached the "Big man's" door I knocked and I heard a faint, "Come in."

I turned the brass knob and stepped inside. What I saw in front of me was a slightly short man with gray hair and a mustache. _Holy crap this dude is funny looking' all right! _I smiled and sat down in front of him. He clearly took this as a warm smile and he returned it.

"So, Miss Pitcher is it? Your Jim's niece?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, good, well now I am going to give you your schedule and your dorm number and a map to the school. I have also asked your uncle to show you around our establishement. You know I have family here too."

"Really?"

"Yes, my daughter Sissi. She is a very bright young lady and I hope you two will become well acquainted soon. Now, I have already called your uncle here so off with you now."

"Thank you, very nice meeting you sir."

He waved his hand and smiled as a opened the door to head out to the office again. Once there I saw Jim waiting for me in one of the stiff waiting chairs.

"Hi Jim." I said unenthusiastically.

He jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug, "Josiane! It has been such a long time-"

"Cut the crap Jim and just show me around." I said in a quiet voice.

"Ahhh, well then off we go!"

What I didn't notice was that the boy who had given me my papers was starring over at us with a slightly confussed, distressed, sickened, and a hint of admiration. He watched Jim clumsily take one of my four suitcases out of the door, and me struggling with the other three. After what seemed to me like hours of Jim showing me every single nook and cranny I was able to break away and find my way up to the dorm rooms.

"Sooooo…where the hell is C108!" I said angrily. It was 1:34 am and I wanted to go to bed and (like Jim said) wake up from this nightmare.

After several cataclysmic events, such as me knocking over a vase and running away to tripping over my own shoes and luggage, I found my room. I put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. With a quick sweep of my eyes I saw that no one was in there but me. So I took out all my school supplies for tomorrow and changed into my pajamas.

I slid my suitcases over to my wardrobe and hopped into bed. I was waaaaaaaay too tired to unpack right now. Once I settled into my comforter I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

a/n: Was that too short? Anyways please r&r I want to hear the peoples opinions! The next chappie will be up soon enough. O.o 


	3. What a Gal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n: Bonjure! Ha...that's foreign for hello...ha...ha...ahem. LAUGH! (whipps out a bloody chainsaw) LAUGH DAMN IT...enjoy!

* * *

Norm. POV: 

Ulrich was running as hard as he could so he could reach his friends that were waiting by the usual coffe/pop/snack machines. He had to tell them about the girl that was Jim's...niece. As soon as he reached them so did Yumi. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, and was about to say something when he cut her off.

"You guys, guess what?" Ulrich gasped as he regained his breath.

"What Ulrich?" said Odd also looking concerned.

"Jim actually has relatives, she's a girl, and she is going to be going here now!" he said.

"Did she look like him?" Jeremie asked laughing at the thought of a woman Jim prancing around in a Tu-Tu.

"No...actually." Ulrich said as this new thought struck him.

"Hey! When you were giving her her schedual, did you happen to see what her classes were?" Odd asked.

"No I didn't think anything ofit then, because she has a different last name andshe looks nothing like him so..." Ulrich replied.

Just then the bell rang for class to begin. Yumi parted with a sorrowful wave of the hand, and Jeremie went with Aelita to geometry. Odd and Ulrich began towards the boys locker room for P.E. (a/n: Someone had fixed everything by now.)

Josiane'sPOV (previously in the day):

I woke up and looked at my schedual, _oooh fun I have P.E. the very first period of the day…shit fuck shit fuck…_

I said that all the way down the hall and into the showers. _Good no line, Jim warned me that there might be one._ I showered and used myvanilla smelling shampoo._ I LOVE this scent! And it will be perfect 'cause it will cover up my B.O. after P.E is over! Yay! Go me!_

I went back up to my room and took out a green and yellow stripped longsleve shirt that was form fitting and looked perfect for a first impression outfit. I pulled on a pair of kaki pants and I put on some cute shoes. I took my hair out of the towel that I had wrapped it up in and let it fall to my lower back soaking it a little. I pulled out all of my clothes and unpacked, it took a good 20 min., but it was worth it. _At leased my room looks like a room now._ I thought to myself. _Now to blow dry my hair. _I took out my little blow dryer and began attacking my hair with a comb while I lightly blew my hair dry into it's normal wavy self.

My hair is naturally wavy, I like it, but sometimes I can't stand it! After I was done doing that I went over to my mirror and began applying the tiniest bit of strawberry lipgloss. _Perfect! Got that done and now off to find the girls locker room for first period. _

I quickly changed into the customary light navy blue shorts (that were short, a little too short if you know what I mean) and a t shirt that was a little too big for me. It had the same color blue as the shorts for the trim and the rest was white. Except for right across the boob area was a tiger that was (looked like) it was jumping through the shirt. There were also gold letters on my back that said my name.

After I changed I went out into the soccer field (since Jim said that was where we were going to be today) and saw the bag full of soccer balls. I smiled and went over and took one out. _I love soccer._ I began to kick it lazily for a few minutes and then I got into full tricks. I didn't notice that two boys were starring at me from across the field.

Norm. POV:

Odd and Ulrich changed into their gym clothes and went outside waiting for Jim and the rest of the class to arrive. But there was a girl already out there. Usually Odd and Ulrich were the first ones out onto the field, but that chick was already there and was hitting the ball unenthusiastically. Then she kicked the ball into the air behind her and began bouncing it on her head over and over again.

Odd's POV:

_Damn, that girl is pretty good…not too bad looking either._

Ulrich's POV:

_Wow. I didn't think that she would be athletic at all you know...being Jims niece and everything. _(a/n: He had just recognized her.)

Norm. POV:

Odd and Ulrich both just gaped at the girl who seemed even better at soccer than even Ulrich. And he was pretty good. She did the most amazing things with just a soccer ball. She could do every single trick known to mankind. After a while other people began to file out of the locker rooms and watch the girl. She was pretty, she had an angelicfaceand she wore glasses. They weren't like Jeremie's at all they were like a normal small pair of glasses that you would see on any one. Odd also noticed that she had a pretty nice rack too. Looked to be about a C cup. And her outfit framed her legs and arms and body perfectly.

Finally after about three more spectacular moves she noticed that there were people there…and watching her. _Shit._ She thought, _now they definitely think that I am weird._

She stopped and kicked the ball over to where the bag full of the rest were. She then walked to the bleachers that the dumbfounded crowd stood in front of, and climbed the stairs to sit in the middle of them.Odd and Ulrich looked at each other and then climbed the stairs after her. They sat down next to her (one on each side).

"Hi, do you remember me? Well anyways, my name is Ulrich."

"Wuz up? The name is Odd got it G?" he said stupidly crossing his arms across his chest.She looked up in surprise, and then laughed as she saw how Odd was so silly.

Ulrich's POV:

_She has the greatest laugh! It's like hundreds of tiny bells ringing in unison. It's perfect._

Norm. POV:

As they were talking and joking around they had notnoticed that Jim had come out and was raising his whistle to his lips. There was a deafening wail, and then as soon as Jim felt that everyones attention had been forced onto himself he stopped.

"Now, ahem, as you can see wehave a new student. Will you please come down here and introduce yourself?"

She stood up andweaved her way in between the people in the bleachers. As she wound her way she was caught off guard by a black haired boy who grabbed her butt. He snickered, but as soon as he blinked there was a hand that was struck across his face with a slap. He just looked back up at the girl and smiled a triumphant smile.

"Two hours of detention William!" Jim yelled up not concerned in the least bit.

She finneshed her decline and stod before everyone and said, "My name is Josiane Pitcher, and I just moved here from the United States. And this here is my loving uncle! Hey Jim look what is that?"

As he turned she stuck one of her fingers in her mouth and made a face at the crowd in front of herself. Everyone laughed, and as Jim turned around Josiane was halfway up to her seat. He blew on his whistle again and gave out directions. They were to be playing soccer today, but they didn't think that they were going to be able to do it anymore that week. There were dark clouds that were forming above the school, and it didn't look good.

* * *

a/n: Dun Dun Dun! Laughs maniacally! Sorry lost it for a sec. Anyways clif hanger! It gets cute soon though don't you worry. I didn't make this a romance just for the heck of it! Please r&r! O.o 


	4. Breathless

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n:Well hello again! Back to read more I see. Anyways, I want to give a shout out to the two people who r&r'd: ladylyoko, and divinedragon7, these guys have stories too so read them...(whippes out a rusty potato peeler)I SAID READ GOD DAMN IT...enjoy!

* * *

Josiane's POV: 

_Those two guys are sooooo nice. I can't believe it. I thought that I was going to freeze like I usually do in front of people...but, I didn't. Oh well, I guess i'll just enjoy it while I can._ I thought as a jogged out onto the field in the assigned teams. Ulrich was placed on the opposite team as myself, and for some reason I wasn't as comfortable as I was when he had been right next to her. _That's weird._

I took my designated spot on the field. The good thing was I was placed as the right wingman, bad thing was that William was placed right in front of me. He gave me a smirk and I looked away angry at Jim for sticking him there in the first place. I waited for the ball to be thrown up and then placed on the field patiently. And when it was finally thrown up I rushed towards the ball that had precariously bounced in my direction.

Ulrich was the forward man on the other team and since William had just lost the ball to me he ran forward. Chasing me down the field he didn't catch up with me until I was somewhat close to the net. I saw that a girl named Emily (who was on my side) was running along side me too, so I passed to her just as Ulrich reached out with his foot to take the ball. As the polkadotted ball sailed away from my foot his ensnared itself around my ankles.

"Aaaaahhh!" I yelled out as I went down taking Ulrich down along with myself. Ulrich landed on his back, and immediatly after, I landed on top of him.

I pushed myself up and looked down at him, he was looking up at me with a strange expression on his face. We starred at each other for a few more seconds before I noticed that a slight heat was creeping up to my face, and I turned away. I got up and brushed dirt off of myself.

He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Um, are you, uh, alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry about that." I said the blush fully blossoming to my cheeks.

"No it was my fault. I tripped you." he replied seeing my blush and turning red himself.

Soon after, we resumed play, but even sooner after that the rain bagan to fall upon us. We ran inside and just as Ulrich and I scrambled in through the doors of the gym it really bagan to piss rain. The remainder of the class Jim allowed us to talk, after we had changed. Ulrich, Odd, and me sat there and joked. Ocasionally I would see that Ulrich was watching me talk with Odd. I pretended not to notice, but inside my heart was leaping for joy!

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Well at leased until I got to 6th period...math. (a/n: when she told you that she aced about everything else besides french and stuff...she was lying. She actually is extremely bad at math.) An entire 80min I spent struggling through the problems, and when I stepped out into the pouring rain I had the worst headache and was ready to kill.

Ulrich's POV:

_This day was not at all how I thought it was going to be. And what the hell is up with this rain._ Drops the size of a button lashed against the officewindows. I sighed and returned to work thinking,_beinga secretary for a career will never ever cross my mind ever again after this. Not that it ever would anyways._

Ulrich's POV 2hrs. Later:

I waswalking towardsa hill, and the rain had stopped. The sunset was breathtaking. But then somthing, no, someone caught my eye. She was standing on top of the hill I was heading up. She looked familiar, but I just couldn't place the name. I walked closer, she was very pretty. Her hair was a golden brown and it shown like honey in the dying sunlight. It was very long too, it went down all the way to her lower back. And then I realized who it was. Josiane was standing there. Why though?

"Josiane hey!" I called out trying to get her attention.

She turned, but as soon as she did I wished that I was dead on the spot. All of a sudden a giant black, thing flowed up behind her. As she reached out a hand to me her lower half was engulfed in the black substance. Josiane was jerked away from me, she looed scared and she stretched further towards me. I reached towards her also, but I too felt something pulling me back.

I looked down and saw that the black substance was wrapped around me also, and it was pulling me slowly away. _No! _I stuggled against the mass that was holding me back. I slowly saw the substance engulf her entire body. All I saw now was her frightened face and that hand still reaching out to me. Then she gasped and her head was gone, as soon as her head dissapeared, her hand began to twitch and struggle to break free. Just like I was doing, except the only things that were being restrained were my legs and arms.

I arched my back, twisted left and right, but I just couldn't break free. Then a horrible sight reached my eyes. Her hand went limp and moved no more. Then my vision went black and I couldn't breath. Someone was yelling my name, but I just couldn't get out.

"No...someone please help!"I yelled into the darkness. Then I jolted up in bed, I saw Odd standing in his pajamas looking at me like I had just been possesed by the devil.

Norm. POV:

"Ulrich are you alright, god man you were begining to scare me there." Odd said still a little freaked out.

"Ugh, I'm ok now. It was just a really bad dream...a really bad dream." Ulrich said putting a shaking hand up to his forehead and resting it there. He felt sick, he was shaking, and had broken out in acold sweat all over.

"Are you sure dude, 'cause you look terrible. Do you want me to get something for you?"

"No, really I'm fine now."

"Well, Jeremie just called and said that this rain is being caused by XANA, he found an activated tower. Do you want me to tell Jeremie that you won't be able to make it or do you thin that you can tough it out?"

"No, I'll come."

"Alright well, hurry up, or else we might not be able to get through the river that is forming around the school." Odd said glancing at Ulrich in case he saw any hint of a lie.

In answer to Odds questioning stare he stood up and went over to their dressor and took out clothes and got dressed quicly. Odd seemed satisfied as they went out the door silently and crept down the stairs. Ulrich was still creeped out by that dream as they stepped out into the storm, but he wadded through the freezing water anyways.

"Transfer Odd, tranfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

IN LYOKO:

The two boys landed and looked around, they were in the ice sector.

"Hey Jeremie, where's Aelita?" Odd asked cocking his hand arrow gun and aiming around the area in case of a surprise attack.

"Head south east for 20 yards and you'll find her in an ice cave, and hurry I think the Scithesoa might know that we are here."

"Right...Jeremie, would you mind materialising our vehicles so we won't be too worn out before we get there?" Ulrich said holding back Odd before he started running in the direction Jeremie instructed they should go.

"Oh yeah one second...there! Now hurry up!"

"Alright, alright. Come on Ulrich." Odd said hopping on to his over-board.

Ulrich jumped onto his over-bike and started off. They reached Aelita in under 10 minutes and shot the Scithesoa away from her. Then they battled a few crabs, and got Aelita to the tower in another 10min. Odd had beenshot onetime too many and had re-materialized back to the real world. So, Ulrich was left outin the ice all alone waiting for Aelita to de-activate the tower.

All of a sudden there was a rustling sound from up above himself, and as soon as he looked up his vision was covered by a black cape. Then as the cape was whisked off he felt an arm wrap around his neck.

"Gack!" Ulrich choked ashis windpipe was crushed under the persons arm lying across his neck.

Then he heard something that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. The man who was holding him spoke.Thisvoice sent shivers up his spine far worse than what he had experienceda mere 30min. beforehand.

"When you get back to the real world I want you to take a good long look at your new friend Josiane, because it just might be the last. She is a danger to your little group, you may not know who she is...but I do. So if you and your friends know what is good for you, you all will stay away from her! And when she goes missing don't" the man jerked his arm back at his last word " go and try to find her when she supposedly goes 'missing'. Got it kid? She means alot to my plans, and I need her, so don't get in the way! Tell Jeremie won't you?"

And with that the pressure was released and the man dissapeared, but not before Ulrich turned and saw who it was.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as she bowed her head, data falling into the data stream below herself.

"Code: Earth!" Jeremie said bringing Aelita back to earth along with Ulrich.

* * *

a/n: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist! So what do you think? Tell me! r&r! I love talking to you peoples! Next chappie will be up soon! O.o 


	5. Is there more to the story?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n: Hello my dear dear readers! Welcom to the 5th chappie of Love is a battle field. I want to thank the grand total of 5 people who reviewed! So, thank you. Anyways lets review the story so far. Yumi rejected Ulrich (sorry YxU fans), Ulrcih is serving detention in the office, met new girl who is Jim's niece, gets closer to her over the day, XANA attacks, goes to LYOKO to fix the problem,someone has him in a choke hold, threatens him and team to stay away from new girl or else, sees who it was choking him just as Jeremie and Aelita do the return to the past thing. Now the cliff hanger ends! Muhahahah! I love being evil with cliff hangers! Anyways r&r people I want to hear the reactions to the story! (whipps out a bloody axe) I said R&R GOD DAMN IT...enjoy!

* * *

Norm. POV: 

As Ulrich got out of the scanning chamber he was met by Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi. Yumi had apparently been held up by the flood overat the school. Everyone was congratulating each other on a job well done, and they laughed over how easy that had been. But Ulrich stood back his thoughts on the problem facing them.

"You guys..." he tried to get their attention, but they were too busy laughing.

"YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME!" he finally cried out to the room at large. Everyone fell silent and looked at him like he was from the nut house.

"You guys have to listen to me, it's really important, it's about Josiane-" he began but was cut off by Yumi.

"Oh that new girl, come on Ulrich do you think that we don't know already that you have a crush on her. Odd told us everything already." Yumi laughed as she saw Ulrich turn bright red glaring at Odd.

"Ok. Fine. Maybe I do like her a little, but that is not what I was trying to tell you-" he said being cut off again by Jeremie this time.

"That's good Ulrich, but we have more important things to be considering like trying to get back to the school and-" Jeremie smiled but was cut off by an angry Ulrich.

"LISTEN TO ME! XANA had that stupid flood all planned out, you're talking about how easy it was well, he did that on purpose. He just wanted to get the message to someone that he wants us to stay away from Josiane. That she is a danger to us, and we need to give her up when she is kidnapped by him. He said to me in LYOKO that she was an important part of his plan, but that's all he said." Ulrich yelled out to make sure no one would interupt him.

There was a dead silence until Jeremie spoke up and said stammering, "Y-y-you mean t-that XANA s-spoke to y-you?"

"Yeah." Ulrich replied quietly reminiscing on what had happened only minnutes before. Yumi starred at him with a sorrowful look ashamed of herself for poking fun at him. Odd and Aelita were dumbfounded, and Jeremie stood there thinking hard.

"Well, what I think we should do is go against XANA's orders and watch over Josiane, because for some reason he needs her. And I think that we should find out that reason, and find out what she has that is so important." Jeremie concluded after pondering a few seconds, "I mean who knows if it's something dangerous like how XANA could escape LYOKO, or where Frans Hopper is."

At his last annalogie everyone looked over to him then to Ulrich. Ulrich stood silently for a few momments, and then headed out of the room to the elevator. No one followed him. And as he was ridding up he thought, _I am not going to let XANA take her even if it takes my life i'll do it. She is too good of a person to be wasted on the evils of XANA. That bastard, I don't know what he is planning, but I plan to find out before he has a chance to even lay a stingy hand on her. _

Josian's POV (previously in the evening):

The rain was still pouring out, but then all of a sudden she felt a pain run across her chest deep in her heart. _Mother f..._ she thought as she clasped her chest with her hands. _Ow, daddy said that the pain might get a little worse when she got nearer to the place, butI guess hedidn't know that it would be this painful. _I looked out of my window and saw that the rain had immidiatly stopped. _I wonder who is deactivating the towers? I know that daddy's program Aelita did that but who was helping her? _

That was another reason whymy parents sent me here, to find out who was trying to destroy XANA. _I want to help them, but my orders were to figure out who they were first._ I stood up and walked over to my window to take a look at the damage this time. The entire area around the school was flooded. _That's kinda good I guess, they'll probably cancle school for a while. The teachers won't be able to get in._

I looked out across the trees in the forest and saw that all of the stars were out. _Beautiful. Hey, what's that? _I asked myself as I looked closer at the thing that had caught my eye. _Wait, is that a person? It is! I wonder...what if they're the one who helps Aelita out in LYOKO!_ Immediatly after this thought I dashed out of my room and to the stairs. I began to head hurredly down them, and as soon as I reached the bottom I saw that the person was halfway across the 'river'. _Hmmmm. They look familiar somehow. Well, I had better hide and see who it is. _

I chose to squatt behind a plant that covered most of my features. And as soon as the person came through sopping wet I was taken aback at what was right before myself. Ulrich was breathing heavily as the door swung shut, all of his clothes were pouring water from themselfes and he looked miserable. (a/n: Kinda makes you want to go and give him a big ol' hug ya?) I watched him contently as he reluctantly pulled out a cell phone from his pocket (obviously it was water proof).

"Yeah hey Jeremie, the water isn't too deep, it's just a little hard to wade through that's all. Yeah...no...make sure that you don't slip on anything because when I went under it was pretty hard to get my footing again. Ok...bye." he hung up and made his way back up the stairs to where I thought his room would be.

After a few seconds of head start I got up and headed back as well. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw him entering his room. _Hey, his room is right next to mine. I didn't know that._ As soon as his door closed I hurried back into my own. As I layed back down onto my bed I heardUlrich tinkering around in his room. _Heis really cute._ I thought as sleep washed over me.

The Next Day

Ulrich's POV:

_God I didn't sleep well at all last night. Those dreams are terrible._ Last night I kept having the same dream of Josiane being engulfed by that black stuff, which I now came to realize was XANA. I sat up and put my legs over the side of my bed and saw that Odd had made it back ok. Good. Now I really need to go and take a shower, having XANA touch you isn't the cleanest feeling in the world.

I stood up and put on a robe. Then I headed out the door towards the bathroom. After I took my shower I headed back upstairs to wake Odd up, he never could wake up to the sound of a blarring alarm clock in the morning. I glanced out of a window and saw that the whole area was flooded still. _Good, no school, and that means no detention! Ha! You can't serve detention unless there is school going on. _

Odd was still fast asleep, so I carefully placed myself on his bed where the wall was and gave an almighty push. He fell over and landed with a tud.

"Hey what was that for? I was having a good dream." Odd said angrily.

"Oh yeah, and what was this so called good dream about?" I asked teasingly sitting down on the bed.

"It was about candy for your information...mounds and mounds of it!" Odd replied his eyes sparkling with pleasure.

"Well, that's interesting."Istated with no intrest.

I got dressed and told Odd about what happened in LYOKO in more detail. He stood there listening also getting dressed. He told me thatneither Jeremie norhimself saw anything on the screen.After that I went down the stairs to the office to ask if there was any school today. The lady at the front desk said no, and that I wouldn't have to serve my detention either. Odd had told me that the others said that they had figured that there would be no school so they were going to be meeting in the gym.

I wanted Josiane to be there just in case, because who knows when XANA was going to attack. So, I headed back upstairs to where Odd said her room was. I knocked on the door and she came out. She was wearing some boxers and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was down and Ulrich was surprised by how long it was. She had worn it up all day yesterday, so it was hard to tell how long it was.

"Oh hi." she said smiling and rubbing her eyes.

"Hi. Um since there isn't any school today would you like to hang out with me and my friends?" I said trying to act cool, even though she was only in boxers and a shirt. _Don't be a pervert retard, or else you won't be ab;e to protect her from XANA._

"Oh sure, let me just put some clothes on..." she said finally noticing that she was only in her pajamas. I saw that she had turned bright red as she closed her door.I turned red too, but at leased she didn't see me.

10min. Later

Norm. POV:

Josiane stepped out in a plain purple shirt and blue jeans. She had left her hair down because she thought that it just looked perfectly fine the way it was. She saw that Ulrich was sitting on the floor in front of her room, but when she stepped out he stood up.

"I'm sorry did I take too long?" Josiane asked looking worried.

"No, no you're perfectly fine." He said remembering how he would have to wait for Yumi forever.

"Ok then, let's go!"

They walked side by side together all the way to the gym. They talked and joked, but when they finally got there they were in store for a surprise.

* * *

a/n: Sorry another cliff hanger! This is where the action begins. Well please r&r and tell me your thoughts. I promise I will put the next chappie up in a jiffy don't you worry! O.o 


	6. For Love is a Terrible Thing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n: Hoooooowdy! Ya'll miss me while I was off in the wild blue yonder writing this chappie? (whipps out a bloody life preserver) MISS ME GOD DAMN IT...ejoy!

* * *

Ulrich's POV: 

_No, they can't be here! Not now! _I thought as I starred in horror at the monsters that were running rampid through the gymnasium. What Josiane and I saw was pure terror. Crabs, Blocks, Creepers, Terantulas, and the worst of all, the Scithesoa. There were kids being picked up and thrown across the room by the giant octopuss looking creature. I saw that Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi were battling it out with a Block. It had just blasted a bright red laser at Yumi, which she had dodged.

"Hey block-head! Take this!" Odd yelled as he took a baseball bat and shoved it into the XANA mark on the giant cube.

It blew up into a thousand pieces immidiatly after it stumbled around. I threw my arms around Josian's small figure and pulled her down just as a gigantic piece flew past, just where we had been standing a moment before. After the blast I stood up carefully and looked around. The battle was still raging on, and still no one had acknowledged either of our presences.

I turned to look at Josiane and said, "Okay listen to me carefully, I don't have time to explain everything, but I can tell you that you are in danger and you need to either stick close to me or hide!"

"But-" she began with a startled and confused look on her face.

"You have to do this! XANA wants to use you for this plan of his, and it doesn't sound good. Just so you can know XANA is an evil person, and won't even think twice about killing someone that is getting in his way. And...you mean too much to me. I don't want to loose you." I said starring into her eyes. _Hey, they're different colors. One is an icy blue color and one is a greyish green. _I turned and picked up a pipe that had just recently been blown from the wall.

"I think that you'll be needing this pipe. Wanna trade?" someone said behind me. I turned and saw that it was Josiane who was standing there with a smirk on her face. She held an even bigger pipe than the one I was holding.

I returned the smile againand handed over my pipe. Then I got serious, I charged at the first creature that I saw and plunged my "weapon" into it's mechanised flesh. It blew up as soon as I jumped away from it.

A Few Minutes Later:

Odd, Josiane, Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi and I were down to the last three monsters. Two Terantulas and one Mega Tank, the Scithesoa had retreated into a corner and floated there waiting for...something. Everyone had their focus on the Mega Tank, but that left the two others shooting red lasers at us. My strength was slowly fading, but I battled on. Josiane had turned her attention to one of the shooting menaces, and right after she ran towards it the Scithesoa floated across the floor. Unnoticed by anyone.

Josiane was dodging and making swipes at the Terantula with all the muster she could spare without completely draining herself. Then all of a sudden she was caught off guard by a shot that was sent by the second Terantula. And as she flew back the Mega Tank blew up as Yumi threw a pointed piece of wall at it, and the Scithesoa shot out it's tentacles catching her in mid-air. She hadn't passed out yet and when the tentacles brought her to face the creature she was writhing about trying to break away.

But the creature was too strong. It reached out two more tentacles on either side of her head, and instead of turning red when they rested and began its process, they turned a sparking blue white color. And that's because it wasn't trying to suck out any memmories. Woosh! Another piece of concrete flew up and sliced through one of the tentacles. But, sadly it had no effect. To my horror and everyone elses it was just replaced by another, and again flarred a sparking blue.

Then a jolt of something burst through the tips and into Josiane. Her eyes grew wide, and then she fell limp in the grasp of the monster that was holding her.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled sending my pipe spiraling towards the creatures receeding back. It struck true, but it made no matter, the Scithesoa just sped up faster and pulled it out.

Immediatly everyone jumped into action, they scrambled over the debris and bits of all of their slain foes, until they reached the hole in the wall that the kidnapper had drifted out of.

Norm. POV:

Ulrich was in the lead, and when they reached the factory he waited impatiently for both the elevator and his friends to reach him. As soon as his team reached him the elevator had risen up to where he stood waiting. They all crowded in and the decended into the depths, towards danger. When it was forced to a stop everyone jumped out ready to fight, but everything was completely calm. The computer was humming peacefully and nothing seemed to be damaged.

Jeremie got out with Aelita (a/n: They figured that they didn't want her to be in danger too.) and Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi went down again to the scanner room. They were again ready for any kind of surprise ambush, but yet again everything was strangely calm.

"It looks like he actually wants us to go to LYOKO." Yumi said gazing around suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to keep him waiting." Odd said jumping into the scanner.

Ulrich knodded and took out his cell phone to tell Jeremie to send them to LYOKO, "Hey, yea we're here."

"Alright, Ulrich I'm searching for any traces of Josiane anywhere in LYOKO. Hold on for a sec." Jeremie said typing away.

Then Ulrich heard Aelita cry out, "There! There she is...but Jeremie...where is that?"

"Ulrich it looks like you'll be going to a different sector, one that we have never been to before. It's sector X."

"Thanks Jer."

"Wait, Ulrich, don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Sure thing." Ulrich said and clicked the phone off. "Ok everyone seems like we're going to someplace new so stay close together."

Yumi and Odd knodded as the doors to the three scanners closed with a hiss. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich, scaner Yumi. Virtualization."

They materialized into the new sector and saw that it was beautiful, and horrific all at the same momment in the space time continum. The space only consisted of maybe three football fields, and it looked to be the saddest piece of earth that you have ever seen. Everything was a dead grey color, and there was, at the very opposite end of the vast space was a large cliff that hung over the edge. It was flat at the top, but Ulrich did notice that there was a stone plaq that had to be the circumference of at leased two grown men.

_Wonder what that is for?_ Ulrich asked himself, and tried to look harder butit was too faraway.

Then his and his two companions attentions wereforced notupon anything on the dead land, butwhat the land wassupposedly floatingon. There were clouds, dark clouds,moving in the dull light of the full moon that was radiating it's pearly white light across the expance of the sceanery. It looked like the clouds were traveling ata fast pace because they were swirling around and around the island at break neck speed. It wasn't a storm, but it was a peaceful fierceness.

The stars were shinning brightly than any of them had ever seen before. And if you wanted to you could find every single constellation. But their thoughts were broken as they heard a terrible voice run across them and out over every inch of the floating island.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! So they come! To rescue the prize of a lifetime. He he he. You humor me children, you really just tickle me bright pink." XANA roared.

"Where are you! Bastard, show yourself!" Ulrich called out in fury.

"Do you really wish to see me little one? I told you before that you should have stayed out of the way, AND NOT INTERFERE!" the ground shook as the last statement was screamed out of fury as well.

"You heard him XANA! Get your mega-bited ass out here and show yourself!" Odd called out from the ground, after having fell over from the minor quake.

"Very well then insignificant one. Here I am." All three of them looked around wildly, and saw no one.

"Where in the hell are you coward?" Yumi yelled.

"On the cliff."

They whipped around and saw, in the distance, a faint pinprick of a person standing in their range of vision. Ulrich suddenly bolted forwards and was soon followed by the other two.

"I wouldn't do that children if I were you. You might get a boo boo."

As Ulrich took another step on the ground it began to fall away from his feet. He sprang up and flipped backwards towards the other two. When he flipped he saw that the chunks of land had dissapeared into the thick clouds that were just below. _Holy mother of god! That was a little too close. _

"You okay Ulrich?" Yumi asked concerned. She reached out a hand and placed it gently on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off uncerimoniously and replied in a cold voice, "I'm fine."

"Now, now Ulrich. No need for that. But, I have a propposition for you."

"Oh yeah! What's that?"

"If you agree to get rid of your friends, I will bring you up to the cliff. And from there we can have a nice little fight between the two of us. What do you say Ulrich? You can have her back."

"Ulrich don't. It's not worth it!" Jeremie's voice rang out just as XANA's was doing.

"I'm sorry, but, what else can we do?"

Ulrich whipped around and begand sending blow after blow into his friends. He knew that Jeremie wouldn't re-materialize them, so he would just ave to do it himself. He sent the final cut into Odd, and as he was dissapearing he could have sworn he heard him say, "Good luck buddy, get her back!"

"I will..." Ulrich whispered as Odd had fully disapeared.

"Good boy Ulrich! I didn't think you would agree so quickly. So, now, a promise is a promise." and as he said this Ulrich felt a force lift him up and carry himself over the landscape towards the cliff.

* * *

a/n: Do you still love me for taking so long? I wanted to get this chapter up fast I really did, but I went into a writers block and couldn't think for a while. Anyways, please r&r and I will be a happy girl! O.o 


	7. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n: well here is the next chappie! I have run out of ideas to stab people with so, GO AND DIE IN THE CORNER GOD DAMN IT...enjoy!

* * *

Norm POV: 

Ulrich landed on the cliff a few seconds after being lifted off the ground three football fields away. As soon as he fell he saw that the man before him barely looked like a man at all. He was more reptilian, almost like a snake. He had slicked back black hair that had a streak of red going down the middle of it. He was a tall and gangly person, but he was one of those that had cronies galore. He had an aura of power around himself that was...frightening.Ulrich looked at him and he starred smugly back watchinghim with cold blood red eyes.

"My dear Ulrich. It is an honor." and he bowed low.

"I don't know if I can say the same about you XANA. Where's Josiane?" Ulrich said remaining upright.

"Tsk tsk Ulrich. I am only trying to be kind before I kill you and your little friend. But, if you wish her to appear, then the dead shall have his wish." and as he finnished talking he snapped his finger andUlrichwas immediatly bound. Then another snap and Josiane appeared, being carried by two creepers towards the large stone circle.

"Josiane!"Ulrich cried out desperatly from the ground.

She looked down athim with frightened eyes. She looked terrible, as white as a ghost and ready to faint, she was forcefully tied to the tablet. She was slightly bleeding in the side from where the Terantula shot her, and as her arms were tied above her head the wound was stretched painfully. Josiane let out a cry as the pain shot through her side all the way up to her head. Where it stayed creating a pounding headache.

"There you are Ulrich. She is perfectly fine. Do you know, Ulrich, what my incredibly genious plan is?" XANA asked looking down athis captiveas though he actually was concerned at whathe thought.

"I have no idea, but I think that I could guess. Something evil no doubt."Ulrich said glarring up at him.

"Correct! Except there is more to it than what you think. I didn't go through the trouble of kidnapping your friend for nothing. No...there is much, much more to it than that. You see, your Josiane hasn't exactly been truthful to you. I expect that she has lied through her teeth about who she is." XANA said smuggly, pacing back and forth in front of Ulrich.

"Yes, well when Fans Hopper erased data from me he forgot one thing...his daughter. Josiane Rochelle Hopper. Of course she changed her name along with her father, but I knew. I knew everything about her. I have, oh I don't know, obsessed over her. I have put all of my time and effort into finding her, and remembering about them. My creator, and his family. When Frans was getting rid of my memmory there was a problem with it. I did not want it to be gone. So I sent a virus after my precious data. There it was stopped and it was pushed into an unknown file that not even I could hack into. Isn't that right Josiane? Once your father realized the problem he couldn't hack into it either." XANA said turning to the small girl. He saw that she was crying. Not like baby bawling, but a saddened, and frightened cry. With silent tears flowing there ever long decent down her beautiful face.

"Yes..." she said softly not looking away from the evil mans face. He smiled. No, not smirked, smiled at her and continued.

"That little bug, had shoved my precious data into the return to the past file. How, I will never know. Since my monsters do not speak I only placed it in the highest position in my army. The Scithesoa was that little virus. And since it is so difficult to kill it was perfect for most of the missions I sent it on. But, when it pushed my memories into the file, it made itself so that whenever someone returned to the past, it would restore a certain tiny ammount of my memmory back. So, once Frans ran away like a coward, four little children discovered the factory. That is when I got my idea. I would create disasters and so on, that would have to make them return to the past. THey didn't know what had happened before or what the conciquences would be. The only evidence that it would be bad was what Hopper left behind. A note saying that everytime you returned to the past that it would make me stronger."

"He was only slightly off in his annalysis. It would in a way make me stronger. But, to whatever setail after he had no idea. So, I created problems and such for them to go back in time. And that I deduce is why Frans sent you Josiane?" he said turning once more to her.

"Y-ye-s!" she cried out hiccuping slightly.

"Your parents sent you because they noticed the stabbing pains in your chests correct?"

"Yes."

"Here is a little background check on Josiane for you. She isn't quite human. More like half of a computer program, and half of a human. Her mother was a normall woman from Maine, and then she met Frans. He told her about what he was creating. A computer program called LYOKO. It was made to be a new millitary combat training, and after two and a half years they got married andhad a little girl. That is when he told his wife about himself and what their child was. Frans used to be part of LYOKO. But, somehow he escaped its firewalls and materialized into the new world. The government then decided to appoint him the position of creating the program. I mean who better to finnish it then something that came from it."

"He then decided, what better than to create monsters, a evil tyrant, and of course the princess that you were supposed to protect. What he made were my army, the computer program you know as Aelita, and...me. The evil tyrant that wanted to always take over the world, and get the girl. But, what the government didn't know was that people have flaws, and when flaws create other things they are bound to have flaws too. And then the flaws, flaws would then make things that didn't exactly quite work out as planned. That is how everything got out of hand."

"When I was created, my original purpose was to create havoc in LYOKO that the trainees would have to stop. Aelita would always be in danger, but she would always help. But, Frans was a flawed program, and insuing that gave LYOKO flaws as well. He made it so that I not only could create havoc in LYOKO, but in the real world as well. Once he realized this, he tried to destroy what had happened. But, I was the evil tyrant remember. So, I wanted to keep it and, you know the rest. Now I only had the memmory of Jo. When Fans left he thought that the world would be okay, but he was wrong. I put my brilliant scheme into action and waited. Sooner or later he would have to send someone here to find out who was helping me, and how. He obviously couldn't send himself, his wife and daughter were the only ones left. He might have sent his wife as a teacher, but how was she going to get close to children? So, he could send his daughter, and she could pose as a student."

"When she came I thought that I was going to explode with enthusiasm. My plan was to be put into action. And most of my memmory had been restored. I waited. Then, when a momment never came, I made one. I admitt, since I had been created by a flaw, that I had flaws. I think I made a mistake in telling you Ulrich. But then again, you probably would have come after her anyways. So, I too her. And now it is time to begin my plan. What I am trying to accomplish is getting out of this place. I want freedom just like Hopper. I want to smell fresh air, and...and get the girl of my dreams. I want a life." XANA finnished. There was silence.

"How do you plan on getting that information?" Ulrich asked starring up puzzled.

"I thought that that would be perfectly clear. Well then, you will just have to wait and see. Josiane my dear, you have two choices. One: You can give up the information I want, or Two: I will have to force it out of you."

Silence again, Josiane was just hanging there by her wrists. She couldn't even look at him, she just watched Ulrich through sparkling eyes. A few more tears splashed there way onto her face before the silence was cut by XANA.

"Well then, that's just too bad. I was hopeing to keep you here. After all you are beautiful, and my programing says that I am supposed to try and get the girl. But, I suppose, my life outside will have to wait a little longer for me." XANA said brushing away a tear with his hand. Josiane didn't cringe, or shudder, or do anything. She just starred over at Ulrich as if it would be the end of the world if she could not watched his frightened form writhing against his bonds.

XANA removed his hand and kicked Ulrich over to the side so he wouldn't get in the way. Then XANA placed himself in front of the large circle and raised his hands up. The bonds were cut and Josiane fell to the ground in a heep. Then XANA encased her hands and feet in a black fog looking stuff. It was almost like water, flowing freely around, but a deadly water. Water that would drown. Then Ulrich remembered his dream. He watched in horror as she was pulled closer to XANA, and the substance creeped up her arms and legs slowly.

"No..." Ulrich said faintly.

The evil tyrant just glanced over with a smirk on his face, "It won't be long now when you are being suffocated by my hate. Yes, this, is my feelings. And right now, I feel hate, jealousy, regret, and...love."

Josiane finally removed her gaze from Ulrich, and turned wondering eyes on her captor, "What?..."

"Since I was only left with the memmory of you, I began to think and wonder, and realize my feelings towards you. You were what kept me going trough all of these years. All I could remember of you was how when you were little, I think around 12 years old, you used to come into LYOKO and talk with Aelita. And, you may not remember this, but you came face to face with me. You wern't terrified like you should have been, you just looked at me. I couldn't even breathe. You, a little girl, and me being a 15 year old program was stopped by you. You had shorter hair back then, shoulder lenght I think." he chuckled, as one of the black feelings creeped up faster than the other three.

"It is really a shame that I have to kill you though. I would have enjoyed a life with you." he said the laughter dying away being instead replaced by regret, "But no one gets in my way, not even the girl of my dreams."

Then all four of the feelings began to grow up her limbs at an alarming rate. But, when her arms, and legs were completely covered it stopped. Then an ear splitting scream rendered the air. Josiane's arms were being twisted up and behind herself. Ulrich yelled and tried getting up, but to no avail. Then the screaming ended. XANA had placed her arms back down after he heard the snap of her arms.

"You demon, you don't deserve a life! What you need is to burn in hell!" Ulrich cried out from the dead ground.

"Me a demon! Ha! Your words mean nothing to me Ulrich Stone, for you don't even have a life yourself! The love of your life regected you, and so you moved onto the next girl who took pity on you! Plus I was programed to be the heartless bad guy in the story!" XANA cried back, growing somehow larger, his red eyes blarring it's blood red color.

Ulrich was in shock, and Josiane was starring through her tears at the two in horror. Then Ulrich was lifted up into the air by the same black substance, the bonds cut away. He then flew through the air towards the slab. SMASH He bounced off, and as he landed on the ground he saw that the base of it had cracked and was becoming unstable. Then Ulrich got a plan of his own.

XANA had turned his attention back onto torturing Josiane, she was now being engulfed fully. Her hand strained and stretched itself towards the love of her life. Her face was then engulfed and her hand twitched and writhed and Ulrich saw the blob shudder in mid air. That was when Ulrich took action.

"Hey XANA I don't know about anyone else, but I think that the only reason that you couldn't figure out how to get out of here was because your too stupid!"

XANA whipped around and grew even larger. The blob turning a red also. It was writhing even more now. Ulrich new he didn't hve much time left now.

"Yeah you heard me you dick-head! You couldn't mterialize anything, even if the directions were right in front of you!"

XANA lost it. He roared as he grew to a new height that was unheard of. Then he launched himself forward with the blob right behind him slowly breaing apart from the loss of concentration. Ulrich was hit head on and the tablet broke off completely. The three of them tumbled over the edge into the fog, Ulrich tried to float his way over to the limp form that was spiraling to their doom, and once he reached her he saw that she was unconcious. He clutched her to himself as they fell. Just then a pain went through his back and when he turned he saw that XANA didn't even look human now, and he had just shot some of his 'feelings' at him. Ulrich kicked out and sent XANA spiraling away.

Then something odd happened. When they broke through the clouds Ulrich saw that they were above not static that would take their lives, but the forest reigion.

"JEREMIE! Are you still there?" Ulrich shouted out to the sky.

"Yeah! What do you need?" the disembodied voice of Jeremie replied.

"Materialize the Over-wing underneath me and Jo!"

"Okay, hold on!"

XANA let out an almighty roar and tried to attack again, but was cut off by another kick. But, not by Ulrich, by Josiane. She was awake, but the strain of her kick caused her to cry out in pain, and pull her arms closer to herself. Just then the Over-wing materialized below them.

"Jo, I am going to have to let go of you for a bit, 'cause if you land along with me it might hurt too much. So, trust me okay?" Ulrich said facing her in mid air.

"Aright, I trust you." she said and smiled her famous smile.

Ulrich floated away from her and landed on the Over-wing. He saw her rocket downwards along with XANA. Then he kicked the Over-wing into gear and rocketed down as well. He saw as he was nearing her that XANA was shooting his 'feelings' at her one after the other. Most of them hitting their mark. Ulrich sped up, and once he was right next to her he unsheathed his sword and blocked XANA's blasts as he pulled Josiane onto the Over-wing.

Once she was safely on he sent his sword spiralling towards the monster that was XANA. It struck him right through his programed heart. Ulrich pulled up just in time for them to safely land on the ground of the forrested area. Josiane jumped off and ran over to the edge, looking down to the static that XANA was flying towards. She saw that he was turning back into himself, and when he was almost there, he reached a hand out towards Josiane, a loving hand. And he smiled up at her. Then, he crashed into the static, and everything was over.

Josiane was still starring over the edge at where there was a black mark. A black mark that would stain that spot for the rest of eternity. Ulrich was standing next to her, and had watched what XANA had done too.

"Jo...let's go home." Ulrich said pulling her towards himself.

"Ulrich, I love you." she said pressing her face into his chest.

"I...I love you too." and he ment it.

They looked into each other's eyes. Her two blue and green eyes, and his amber ones. Then Ulrich placed his hand gently on her cheek, and stroked it with his thumb. He then leaned forward and closed his eyes. Josiane closed hers and leaned forwards slightly. She then tingled all over when she felt Ulrich's lips softly brush against hers. Then she was caught up in an even more passionet kiss. He had his one hand still on her cheek, and the other one was caressing her back.

When they broke apart she smiled, and then without warning fell.

"Josiane! What's wrong?" he said kneeling down next to her.

"It...hurts!" she gasped out as fresh tears cascaded down her face.

"What! What hurts?" he said frantically, looking from her bleeding side to her deformed looking arms.

"It gasp hurts gasp, my h-heart." she said faintly, and then moved no more.

_NO!_

"Jeremie! Jeremie materialize us NOW!" Ulrich screamed into the air. Tears of his own falling from his eyes.

"Okay! Materialize NOW!" Jeremie said pressing the button.

When the doors opened Ulrich burst through and into the arms of his awaiting friends.

"Which one is she in?" Ulrich said.

"She's in that one."Jeremie said and pointed.

Ulrich rushed over and just as he came to a rest the doors opened. Josiane was standing there as white as a sheet and smiling.

"Hey there you." she said and fell out of the scanner into Ulrichs arms.

"Guys we need to get her to the hospital, and fast, she's lost alot of blood." Ulrich said swiping the feet from under Josiane.

"What's our story?" Odd asked taking his jacket off and placing it over his new friend.

"How about we went looking for her because she went missing after that incident in the gym. And we found her at the bottom of that cliff, with a uh...stick in her side." Yumi stated pushing the button for the elevator to go up.

"Good enough." Ulrich said.

30 minutes later:

"She's fine now, she lost quite a bit of blood, any more and there's a good chance that she might have died. We have set her arms, and put them into casts. She'll have to stay here for a while before she can go back to school though." the doctor said flipping through some papers on the clip board he was holding.

"Thank's doctor." Ulrich said, "You've been a big help."

"No problem, it's my job. If you and your friends would like to go in you can."

"Don't mind if we do there doc." Odd said pushing his way past and opening the door.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi all entered the room, and saw that their friend was resting peacefully on the bed. With multiple tubes, wires, and computers hooked up to watch her vital signs. Ulrich walked over to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair. Then he reached up and placed his warm hand over her freezing one. Everyone else pulled up chairs around the bed too. And Yumi was watching Ulrich with a strange expression on her face.

"Hey, Ulrich, what uh...happened?" Yumi asked tentatively.

And for an hour and a half Ulrich related the story back to them. He even told them where to find the stain of XANA on the static. He explained it in such detail that there were gasps, and even tears from his audience. When he was done, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita got up and said that they were going to get some coffe. Ulrich and Yumi were left alone with the sleeping girl between them.

"Um Ulrich, I've been thinking. You know how I said that I didn't like you 'that' way?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah..."Ulrich said quietly.

"Well, I take back everything that I said, and I think that I love you too." Yumi said looking down at the bedspread.

"Oh, Yumi. I was waiting for you to say that."

"Really?" Yumi said looking up in surprise.

"Yes, but the problem is that, I no longer have those feelings for you. Well, the truth is that I love someone else now. Someone who loves me back. She was there when I was put down by you. And I'm sorry but, can we still be friends." Ulrich said.

There was silence, and then Yumi smiled. A bright and genuine smile. "Of course we can still be friends. But, we are going to have to find another hobby besides XANA hunting."

"Your right. We'll think of something sooner or later." Ulrich said looing back at Josiane's hand.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Yumi said and got up tp leave.

But when she had opened the door she turned around and said, "Ulrich, I hope you and Jo are happy together. I mean that. You deserve someone as wonderful as her."

And then she shut the door. Ulrich just sat there smiling, stroking Josiane's hair.

Happily Ever After

* * *

a/n: I am so happy that it is over! Don't forget to read the next secret ending chappie! And again please r&r, I want to find out if you cried or not! LOL. Luv ya! 


	8. Or is it?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. But I am proud to say that I DO own Josiane Pitcher/Hopper. O.o

a/n: I did say that there was going to be a secret chappie wasn't I? Well, here it is. If you like happy endings DO NOT keep reading. If you want to wait for...well, I won't ruin the surprise. Leave if you want, but please keep reading if you want to be pissed at me. (Whippes out a bloody fish bowl) I said BE PISSED AT ME GOD DAMN IT...enjoy (if you can)!

* * *

Norm. POV:

Josiane was in LYOKO with Ulrich on a...date if you want to call it that. She was looking over the edge at where XANA had splattered into the oblivion, but there was no stain like there was yesterday. _But, I could have sworn that it was there!_ She thought confused. Just then Ulrich grabbed her from behind and pulled her closer.

"Hey there you." he said laughing as he started tickling her.

"Hey there you!" Josiane replied turning to face him and tickling him as well.

"I love you. You do know that right?" Ulrich said after their tickle fight, they were laying there looking up into the LYOKO sky that they had tumbled through only three months ago to the day.

"Of course, and you now that I will love you for ever and always right?" Josiane said snuggling closer into Ulrichs chest.

"Of course."

They looked into each others eyes, and kissed. After a few momments they broke apart smiling.

"Hey Ulrich, um, do you know what happened to the mark where XANA fell went?" Josiane said pushing herself up and lookingdown at him.

"Well, yeah, isn't it where it always is?"

"No, that'swhat worries me." they both got up and looked over the edgeand into the sea of static.

It wasn't there.

"Well, maybe it just wore off. You know?" Ulrich shrugged.

"Maybe..."Josiane said still worried.

"Let's go back to school, I bet it's almosttime forcurffew." Ulrich said, and pushed a buttonon a remote. He dissipated before her eyes. The new invention of Jeremies was pretty handy. Especially if they wanted to be alone together.

She tookanother remote from herpocket and paused for a momment with her pointer finger hovering over the materialization button. Then she pushed it. When she was de-materializing, she thought that she saw something behind a tree. Like a red and black shadow.

_This isn't right_, she thought as her data structure scattered. Like rose petals thrown to the wind.

The man stepped out from his hidding spot and said with a smile, "Let love be a battle field. The game is on."

The End?

* * *

a/n:You need to read the sequal as soon asI come out with it. Probably going to be called Love is a Battle Field 2, or something stupid like that. Anyways, I want to hear what you guys think of my very first ever fanfic. LUV YA'LL! O.o 


End file.
